


Scotty Doesn't Know

by redhoodedwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW SONG FIC YAY, Song fic, based off of the vid on youtube, but there's sterek sex, god i love that vid, so yeah it's all good, think whatever you want, uh so idk I guess this is set like in junior year?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty just simply doesn't know that Derek and Stiles are fucking. And dating. Scott knows none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this happened. Based off of this youtube video:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4gLMdwm-eY  
> It's perfect and beautiful you should totally go watch it right now it kills me every time.  
> This fic was needed, I think.

Scott arrived home after working some extra hours for Deaton Sunday afternoon and stared at his black TV and lone Xbox. He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Stiles. 

_SENT TO: STILES STILINSKI_  
_halo marathn y/n?_

He settled into the couch after turning the control box on and popping the game in. He set the second controller next to him and idly flipped through the games options and he waited for a reply, or most likely, the slamming of a car door, because Stiles sometimes would just race over instead of answering. Scott smiled at the thought.

Only a minute later did he get the reply, but he furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at the text.

_REPLY FROM: STILES STILINSKI_  
_srry dude cant. at church._

Scott wondered when the last time Stiles went to church was and decided his dad probably dragged him there. He sighed, albeit a tad dramatically, and swiched to a one-player game.

* * *

Derek popped the trunk of the Jeep and Stiles slunk slowly back into the car, in an attempt to be seducing. Derek laughed at his attempts but tackled him to the upholstery anyways and peppered his face and neck with kisses for trying. 

“Church?” he asked, amusement clear in his tone. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “What can I say, man? First thing that came to my mind.”

“And he doesn’t think that suspicious?”

Stiles shrugged as he lifted his shirt over his shoulders. “Maybe. I mean, I used to go, but that was back when my-“

Stiles tensed and Derek caught the drift, and instead chose to distract Stiles with teasing nips. 

“Come on,” Derek breathed, “Let’s sin together, shall we?”

Stiles laughed, but his fingers got to work on Derek’s belt buckle so Derek let him go with a slightly harder nip on his collarbone.

* * *

A few days later, Stiles finds himself with an empty house and a horny werewolf boyfriend.

Yeah, Stiles kind of loves his life right now. 

Their pre-sex make out session was in full blown (no pun intended) commencement when Stiles’ phone rang, causing the both of them to jump apart instinctively. They had learned from multiple close calls from the Sheriff, that it’s better safe than sorry. 

Stiles groans and rolls over on the couch from underneath Derek’s arms and reached blindly for his phone on the coffee table.

Once he finally got it in his grip, he answered the call with a curt and slightly harsh, “Hello?”

“Hey Stiles! Allison, Lydia, Danny, Jackson, and Isaac and I were gonna go catch a movie. That new one with the, uh, space stuff?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You in?”

“Uh,” Stiles said, intelligently, “Sorry man, I’m busy. Uh. Shopping. With dad. Y’know, Stilinski family bonding time.”

So his dad took an all-day shift, who cares, Scott doesn’t have to know it’s a lie.

Still, Stiles feels a pang of guilt when he hears Scott’s reply of, “Oh. No. No, that’s cool, you have fun. Hey, tell him I said hi! We’ll do something later this week though, right?”

“Totally. Later!”

Stiles hung up and tossed the phone across the room with a groan. He looks down at his crotch from where Derek’s arms are still bracketing his hips and sighs dramatically. “Well, that killed my boner.”

Derek smirked as if issued a challenge. “Let’s get it back, shall we?”

This goal was easily achieved once Derek’s mouth trailed down his happy trail, fingers ghosting, leaving Stiles panting.

* * *

The next week, Scott was so excited that Deaton gave him the day off, but that just allowed his mom to swamp him with chores to do. While he waited for the white clothes to finish in the washer, he called up Stiles to complain to him. 

“It’s my first day off in weeks!” he whined.

“Well- well, chores are im-portant, dude!”

Scott furrowed his brow in confusion. “Dude, you alright? You sound out of breath.”

“I’m, um,  _oh_ , playing video games. Yeah! Practicing some- _more_ , ugh, so I can whoop you  _ass_! Ah, next time we play.”

Scott’s grin turned feral. “Yeah, alright man.” Just then, the washer buzzed, and in chorus so did the dryer. “Clothes are done, but we’ll totally have that game marathon this weekend, right?”

“Yeah! Later Sc- _ott_!”

Scott chuckled at how much Stiles got into video games as he hung up, and then turned to stare at the washers in distaste. 

“I hate chores,” he moaned once again.

* * *

The moment Scott was off the line, Derek tossed the phone out of Stiles limp hand, though it wasn’t much of a feat. Stiles’s jaw was slack as he let out a string out loud creative moans and praises to Derek’s dick. His arms buckled, but stayed strong, not wanting to fall headfirst into the pillows.

Derek continued his rhythm of thrusting into Stiles from behind, his chest plastered to Stiles’ back to catch just the right angle every time. 

“I- I never took you as- oh yeah  _that_  do that again- as one for a voyeurism kink,” Stiles panted out, tongue lolling to the side in pleasure, like a dog. 

Derek nipped at the back of his neck, causing Stiles to yelp and beg, “Touch me, please Derek, I -I need-“

Derek was happy to comply, and wrapped his hand around Stiles’ length and timed his pulls in tandem with his thrusts, just the way he learned Stiles liked it best. 

“I,” Derek panted in Stiles’ ear, pausing briefly to bite at the lobe, causing a shiver to run through the younger’s spine, “Have a lot of kinks, we’ll just have to explore them some more. Later.”

“Oh  _hell yeah_.”

* * *

It wasn’t like Stiles was on purpose hiding the fact that he and Derek were in a rather committed relationship and that they fucked like bunnies when given the chance, from Scot. It just seemed that the time was never right to tell him. That, or Derek was with him doing  _that_ (read: doing him) at the right time, and it never worked out. 

Like the first time in his junior year when Stiles played on first string and scored five goals in a row from their lacrosse game. Scott, Jackson, Danny, Isaac, and him were going to go out to celebrate a game well played at a pizza shop. But, just as he was leaving the locker room, Derek pulled him aside and whispered to him that he had a surprise for him in Stiles’ Jeep that was sitting in the parkinglot.

The surprise turned out to be Derek letting Stiles fuck him as a congratulatory gift. 

They made such a mess (a glorious, wonderful mess, Stiles corrected) that Stiles had to go home and change and shower twice to rid himself of the smell. 

By the time he got to the pizza place, the pizza was getting cold, and the only excuse that came out was that, “My dad! He was so excited he pulled me away and we started talking and stuff. Time just got away from me guys, sorry.”

Isaac eyed him warily, and Jackson and Danny didn’t care. Scott just smiled and patted the seat next to him. “Nah man, I know how it is. Let’s just get another pizza. I’m sure we all could eat more, right?” 

A round of cheers went up around the table and Stiles grinned at his friends, and yet the guilty feeling started to creep up again.

* * *

And then, and this time was pure accidental, but it happened. Stiles is ashamed. Derek isn’t, but that’s not surprising.

Stiles’ Jeep had broken down and Derek offered to drive him to Scott’s instead of walking. It seemed like a great idea at the time, and it allowed them some time to talk. 

Stiles didn’t expect for them to start talking about future plans, but when Derek said, just as he pulled up at Scott’s house that, "All I know is that I want you there, Stiles,” so soft and sincere and vulnerable, Stiles jumped at him.

They ended up making out for a few minutes, and when Stiles got out, Derek was faster, trapping him against the passenger side door and grinding their hips together. Stiles ended up creaming his pants, alongside Derek, though his dark jeans made it less conspicuous than Stiles’ lighter blue ones, right on Scott’s front lawn, their shoes crunching in the frost and light smattering of snow that had formed overnight.

Luckily, Derek had a pair of sweats in his trunk that Stiles did a quick change and slipped on, before kissing Derek one last time, promising to finish their conversation later.

He walked into Scott’s house and was met with a smile. It slowly turned down, though, as Scott asked, “Were you just with Derek? I smell him on you.”

Stiles blanched, but was able to choke out coolly, “Yeah, he gave me a ride here since the Jeep’s busted.”

“Huh,” Scot said, stared at Stiles for a beat, then, “Well, let’s get on with out Friday night movie monster marathon. So, what shall it be: Crappy old scary movies, or real ones that make us want to shit out pants?”

Stiles scoffed. “Please dude.” He picked up the remote and turned the TV on, “We’ll do both.”

Scott’s mile wide grin made Stiles feel a little bit better about himself on the inside. 

* * *

 

On Scott’s 18th birthday, Stiles, Ms. McCall, and the pack (mostly just their band of friends that half happen to be werewolves that kinda go wherever they please, but Stiles likes the term alright?) throw Scott a surprise party. Stiles was put in charge of the food: baking a cake, making cookies, and buying all the junk food he could find. 

The cake was baking in the oven and Stiles was just finishing up icing the last of the cupcakes that would go around the cake in a decorative fashion when he heard a thump from his bedroom.

Stiles rolled his eyes and waited for the sound of footsteps on the stairs to call out, “In the kitchen!”

Derek walked in a moment later, a slightly sheepish grin on his face. “Hey,” he murmured before leaning across the counter to peck Stiles’ lips. Stiles smiled in return, but quirked an eyebrow. 

“No one else is here, the front door is open for your use.”

Derek shrugged. “I’m used to the window.” Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“Well, now that you’re here you can help me out. Once the cake is done, I’m going to need help icing it. Think you can handle that, Mr. Alpha?”

Derek smirked at him in a way that made Stiles’ insides turn to mush, his heart beat rapidly, and his tongue feel thick in his mouth. He swallowed thickly to pass away the feeling. “Yeah,” Derek replied. “I think I can handle that.”

Twenty minutes later, the chocolate cake was cool enough to start icing it. Stiles chose a white vanilla layer to go on it with chocolate outer piping and blue piping gel for the ‘Happy Birthday Scott!’ inscription.

Derek was doing a pretty good job at smoothing out the icing evenly, making he top layer thick, but not too thick, just enough so the chocolate undercoating disappeard. 

Stiles starts on the chocolate piping, using the star pattern to trace the circular edge and decorate it nicely. Once he finished, he gave the cake a satisfying smirk and licked the icing off of his fingers.

Before Stiles could think of the repercussions to his bold decision, he had the icing back in hand and dropped a dollop onto the tip of Derek nose. Derek went cross eyed to see it, but it soon disappeared with the kiss of Stiles’ lips o the same spot. He went back and licked the area just in case he missed any, and also to make Derek even more frustrated with him.

Stiles cackled at the look of sheer confusion that passed over Derek’s face, but stopped immediately as he was slammed into the opposite counter (thankfully far from the cake or it’s mess) and lips were attacking his and  _oh this is good_ , Stiles thought, arms coming around to drape over Derek’s shoulders. 

Derek snatched the icing from Stiles’ lax hand a squeezed a line from Stiles cheek down his neck, and grinned at his work. Stiles squawked at the cool press of the metal tip. 

Derek gave him a mock pout, but went to ease his conscience by licking away the evidence. Bite by bite, lick by lick, kiss by kiss. Once he reached the dip of Stiles’ collarbone, said boy was panting, hands gripping Derek’s dark green shirt. “ _Derek_ ,” Stiles moaned, head tilting back ever just so. 

And that was it, Derek was done and gone. 

The alpha hefted Stiles into his arms and rushed hip up the stairs to Stiles’ bedroom. The former laughed but it was soon swallowed by familiar lips and a tongue and the only thing he said for a ling while after that were praises to God and Derek. 

Stiles ended up being late to the surprise party, and brought Derek in tow, to help bring the cake in, because it  _was_  his fault that Stiles got so distracted. 

The moment they stepped into the backyard with he cake and Stiles’ gift to Scott, grinning happily, though Derek was more calm smiling than all out grinning, all eyes snapped to them.

“We have cake!” Stiles announced to everyone. 

Every werewolf in the vicinity whined in tandem and Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion. Scott was gaping at him. 

“What?” Stiles asked. “Do I still have icing on my face?”

“Stiles!” Scott finally shrieked. “Dude, how could you?! It’s my birthday!”

“I’m… sorry?” Stiles said, stepping closer, causing Scott to flinch back. Stiles stopped his steps all together. “It’s here now though, right? I didn’t miss out on too much?”

“Stiles,” Derek muttered from behind him, suddenly  _there_  as a warm presence against his back, one that he involuntarily leaned back into. “Scott knows. He can… they all can smell it.”

It took Stiles a moment to process the information given but when he did, he flushed beet red, causing Erica to burst into giggles, along with a few others.

Stiles winced and looked back over to Scott. “Uh, surprise?”

Scott didn’t stop pouting for the rest of the evening. Stiles decided, even though his guilty feeling was now gone, it was still better when Scotty didn’t know. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr with the same url: redhoodedwolf!


End file.
